


Thanks for the Memory

by AlannasTara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/pseuds/AlannasTara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol takes a shower, and is interrupted by someone surprising. Tara just wants some alone time. They both have needs. Femslash. Tara x Carol. [Implied Caryl] Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, it's characters, or even my own house. Bummer.
> 
> AN: I can't help myself when it comes to these two women. The ending is purposely left open-ended because I may have ideas for stuff and thangs later on. Enjoy!

The concrete floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she hurriedly stepped into the shower stall, quickly turning the water, shivering in the corner as she waited for it to warm up. She crossed her arms over her breasts, hugging herself as if to keep her warmth from escaping, feeling the tiny goosebumps raise up on her skin.

It was colder in the shower room at night but she preferred to do her showering then, to wash off the dirt and grime left from a day's hard work. She enjoyed these quiet little moments of solitude. It gave her a chance to relax and be at peace. No one ever bothered her, although sometimes Daryl joined her for a chance to get her alone, away from prying ears and eyes. She smiled at the thought, although he wouldn't be joining her tonight. He was on watch.

She stepped under the water, turning her face upwards as the spray assaulted her, and ran her hands through her short hair, pushing the water backwards down her neck and shoulders. She let out a long sigh as she turned and let the warm shower of water relieve the ache in her muscles. She was so engrossed in enjoying her shower that she didn't hear the door to the room open, or the footsteps approaching. She didn't hear anything until the water in the stall next to hers came on and she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" Carol called out to see who was in the room with her.

"Hey, Carol? Is that you? s'just me. Tara."

"Oh. Hey Tara," Carol responded before turning her attention back to her shower, picking up the bottle of shampoo that stayed in the stalls for all to use.

* * *

All Tara could hear were the sounds of water in the stall next to her, splashing and sloshing, and an occasional delightful humming sound that escaped from Carol's lips as she washed.

Despite all her best intentions, it was all she could do to keep her cool with the beautiful woman, naked, so close to her. It had been a long time, several months actually, since she had seen any action from anyone. There weren't a lot of choices in the new camp they found themselves inhabiting.

Her eyes closed, she could almost picture Carol's body, rivulets of water streaming down her glorious freckled skin, hands washing over her curves, smoothing along her lean, strong limbs...she had to stop. Had to stop thinking about her like that. Her heart rate sped up, her skin flushed and she had no control as she slid her own hand down into her wet heat and began to touch herself, trying to keep quiet as images of Carol flooded her mind.

"Tara, do you have-OHH!"

Tara's eyes shot open wide and caught sight of Carol standing stark naked in front of her, holding the shower curtain open with one hand, and a bottle of body wash in the other.

She jerked her hand up and turned to the wall, closing her eyes, shrinking away in embarrassment.

"Did you need something, Carol?" Tara's cringed even more as her voice came out high and squeaky, cracking at the end.

"I was just going to ask to borrow your body wash. Mine's empty."

Tara reached over to her own bottle and held back behind her, hoping Carol would take it without Tara having to turn around and face the woman who featured in her little fantasy. It wasn't to be so, however, and she felt the warm, soft fingertips of the lovely woman graze her own hand as Carol grasped the bottle, but she didn't let go. Instead Tara felt her hand being pushed back as Carol moved forwards, coming in to stand close to her.

"Sorry, I interrupted you," came a soft whisper from right over Tara's shoulder.

Tara blushed even further if that was possible.

" 'sokay. Um. I just...could you...um. I need to finish. My shower, that is," Tara clarified quickly, her body and skin burning from the whole situation. Embarrassment, passion, frustration.

Tara felt Carol's hand rest gently on her shoulder, and sensed her lips leaning into Tara's ear.

"Are you thinking about someone special?" Carol spoke softly, her fingertips ghosting across Tara's creamy skin.

Tara couldn't say anything. She was actually speechless. This couldn't be happening. To what surreal landscape had she suddenly been transported? She shrugged, thinking at least keeping her mouth shut might keep her out of trouble.

Carol felt Tara tense beneath her touch, felt the tiniest shiver run through the woman's body as she murmured to her and the casual shrug trying to play it all off, and it came to her that maybe there was more to this than she originally thought.

"Were you thinking about...me?" She questioned Tara, leaning a bit further into her, brushing her breasts against the woman's back.

Well so much for her mouth keeping her out of trouble, Tara thought. Hell, she might as well go down swinging. She nodded her head slightly, turning her cheek towards Carol. She started to apologize but was cut off when the woman pressed further.

"Would you like me to help you finish?"

Tara gasped, a fresh wave of lust sweeping through her at the rough whisper rasped into her ear.

"You serious right now?!"

Tara turned towards Carol, her mind racing through tangled thoughts and emotions clashing inside her as she weighed the possibilities.

"Serious. I've always wanted to know...what it's like. Is that okay?"

"Hell yeah."

Tara was tired of being alone and even if she only had the one encounter with this woman, she would count herself lucky.

She moved to fully face Carol, bringing her arms up to embrace the woman, and Tara crashed her lips against Carol's, savoring the taste of the woman, relishing in the velvety softness of her skin beneath Tara's fingertips.

Carol moved Tara backwards until they reached the shower wall, Tara gasping into Carol's mouth as her back hit the cold tile. Their hands were everywhere, all over one another, each seeking to map out the other's skin and know every inch of them as if they would never have this chance again, which Tara knew was most likely the case.

Tara cupped Carol's breasts in her hands, palming her flesh, gently massaging her before brushing her thumbs over the hard peaks. Carol cried out as streaks of desire ran straight to her core, and her insides flooded with warmth, blood rushing to her cheeks, neck, and chest.

They continued kissing, lips slanting, melding their flesh together as each tried to get as close to the other as possible.

Just as Carol reached her hand down to Tara's slick cleft, she felt Tara's lips close over her nipple and Tara began to suckle, tongue brushing over the end as she pulled Carol's nipple further into her mouth.

Carol couldn't contain her lusty whimpers. She rested one hand on Tara's shoulder and with her other she used her fingers to tease and pleasure Tara, sinking into her over and over, first with one finger, then with two.

She curled her fingers forward and reached her thumb up to glide over Tara's clit, massaging in slow circular motions. She felt Tara's hips swiveling and bucking against her and she knew the woman was getting close to her peak.

She felt Tara clench against her hand, her inner walls spasming out of control, and in the midst of Tara's fulfillment, Tara bit down a little too sharply on Carol's nipple.

The pain coupled with pleasure, and the sensation of her fingers deep inside Tara, Tara's mouth on her breast, skin against skin, overloaded her body and her brain, and she felt herself give in to all of it as waves of ecstasy swept over her.

Carol was still coming down from the high, tremors rippling through her, as she pulled her fingers from Tara, Tara moaning as she felt Carol's warmth leave her. They separated, eyes locked on each other, brains melted from the passion they had shared, but trying to come to grips with what happened and wondering what the consequences would be.

Tara nervously cleared her throat, looking away, and she spied the forgotten bottle of body wash lying on the floor of the shower. She bent to pick it up and rose to hand it to Carol, wishing against wish that the awkwardness suddenly present between them would not always be there, that they could remain friends, despite what had just happened.

"Here's the body wash," she prompted, holding it out to the woman standing before her.

"Thanks. I guess...umm. Thanks for-this," Carol waved her hand motioning between the two of them.

"No problem. I should be thankin' you. That was-well, that was intense." Tara blushed as she looked up at Carol.

Her eyes caught Carol's from beneath her eyelids, and seeing that the woman was smiling more assuredly, she let a grin of her own grace her countenance.

Tara watched as Carol turned to leave, but just as she reached the corner, she looked back over her shoulder at Tara once more and smiled warmly at her. Tara sighed and sank to the bench in the corner of the shower stall.

She was screwed.

In more ways than one.


	2. Scent Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this idea has spiraled and is turning into a Caryl + Tara threesome fic. Nothing graphic in this chapter. But be forewarned that's the direction it's headed in.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, including TWD, its characters, or profit margins. All things disclaimed.

Carol tossed and turned, the clamminess of the sheets sticking her to skin, the humidity, and the heat all combining to make her an irritable, grouchy, sweaty mess. Her mind flitted back and jumped from scene to scene, like rewinding and fast-forwarding a movie, burning the images in the backs of her eyelids.

The smooth expanse of Tara's throat. The silky feel of Tara's skin beneath Carol's fingertips. Her velvety slickness spasming around Carol's fingers. She could still feel it. Her hand unconsciously drifted up to her face. Eyes closed, sharpening her senses, she could still smell Tara's fragrant, musky scent on her flesh.

No matter that she had washed her hands numerous times since she had finished her shower. Her body had been in a state of near-constant arousal since she returned home, alone. She had no idea how exciting she would find it to be with another woman. How much she would enjoy it. If she had had a clue, maybe she would've refrained from indulging her curiosity. Now, once wasn't going to be enough.

The door creaked open and she opened her eyes, seeing his form backlit from the nightlight in the hallway. His shadow blacked out the light filtering in the room before he gently shut the door behind him. She heard his stealthy footsteps creep over to his side of the bed, and she turned to face him, catching him as he shucked off his clothes.

"Thought you was sleepin'," his voice rasped across the bed, just reaching her ears.

"I've been trying. Just can't." She twisted the sheet corner in her hands, fidgeting until he climbed into the space next to her, swallowing up the emptiness.

"What's on your mind?" He rolled on his side, propping his head on his hand braced by his elbow, and faced her, his gaze intent upon her worried brow.

"You know that thing we talked about?"

"We've talked about a lot of stuff," Daryl swept his free hand down her arm in a soothing gesture, then repeated the movement with the backs of his knuckles.

"You know...about being curious...about…," Carol sighed, finally just spitting out the words, "...you know, how I was curious about being with other women." She felt her face flame, the heat pouring off her skin, and she was thankful it was too dark to see her blush.

"Yeah, I remember," he said as he laced his fingers in hers and brought them up to kiss them gently with his wind-chapped lips.

Her sharp inhalation registered in his mind at the same time that his finely honed tracker's senses picked up the fragrant aroma. One distinctly different than Carol's own. He looked to her, nostrils flaring, and his body reacted, his dick hardening at the scent of another woman on Carol's hand. The fragrance wasn't as appealing as Carol's, at least to him, but it was arousing nonetheless.

"Who?" He asked her gruffly, unable to disguise the lust in his tone, still holding her fingers to his face, his mind playing scenes out in front of him, the other woman a faceless form, morphing from image to image, in all sorts of various sexual acts, all focused on pleasing Carol.

"Tara," she whispered, a hitch in her breath.

"You liked it?" he leaned closer to her, resting their hands against her hip as he nuzzled into her throat, feeling her pulse beating wildly beneath him. He licked and nipped at her neck, his hot breath and warm tongue laving along below her ear, before he scraped his teeth against her earlobe.

"Y-y-yessss," she stuttered, exhaling in a shudder.

"Well there ain't nothing wrong with that," he mumbled into the crook of her shoulder, squeezing her hand before releasing it and reaching across her, grasping her hip and pulling her to him.

He could feel her heart thumping heavily, her breathing quickened and he felt her tense slightly so he pulled back to look at her.

"I liked it a lot."

She looked up at him, almost as if she was holding her breath, waiting for his reaction.

He shrugged, "So, you liked it a lot. What's the problem with that?"

Her eyes widened fractionally at his indifference and she was stunned into silence momentarily.

"That change how you feel 'bout me? 'Bout us?" Daryl questioned her softly.

"No!" Carol exclaimed quickly, "but I didn't know if you would have a problem with it...," she trailed off.

She loved Daryl, with all of her heart and soul, and nothing could or would ever change that. She loved being with him, and sex with him was loving and passionate and sexy and fulfilling. So, she couldn't understand why she was so turned on by Tara, and why she wanted more.

"Hey, look at me," he prompted her gently, nudging her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"I love you. That ain't gonna change. You love me. There's nothing wrong with explorin' stuff, sexually, that turns us on, as long as we're open and honest 'bout it, and no one gets hurt."

"What if I wanted it to be more than just a one time thing?" Carol prompted him, a little more sure of herself now that the hardest part of talking about it with him had been broached.

"Jus' the two of ya?"

"Or the three of us...," she pushed, knowing deep down she wanted both. She didn't feel completely right being with someone without Daryl. It still felt a little too wrong.

"How's Tara feel about all this?" Daryl questioned, giving himself time to mull the idea over in his brain.

He wanted Carol to be happy. That was the bottom line. He knew she never had the opportunity to take control of her own sexuality, to explore her own wants and desires as fully as she would've liked. And Carol was a very sexual woman, with a healthy sexual appetite. To see her have to squash that part of herself made him feel sick inside.

He wanted her to flourish, just as she had helped him to open up and become a better version of himself. She had helped him see the goodness inside of him, and take control of his own life. To grasp onto his autonomy and know he was a worthy man. He wasn't a boy. He was a mature, responsible, worthwhile man.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her about it. It just kind of happened, but I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted to see how you felt about it all."

Daryl leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

"Let's give it a try. See what happens."

Carol reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Daryl rolled on top of her, resting between her legs, and ground himself into her, his hard length nestled along her slit.

She broke away from his kiss, meeting his hips with her own as she dragged her hand down over his shoulder and up to her own nose, breathing in Tara's sweet fragrance.

"You're killin' me," Daryl growled, and reached for her hand, but not before she dragged one finger along her lips, her tongue slipping out to seek any traces of the brunette's taste that may be left, disappointed to find none. "Talk to her tomorrow, okay? Sooner the better."

Carol didn't see Tara the next day. Or the day after that. She was losing her mind by the third day, and starting to question if Tara was avoiding her altogether. Evening was approaching when she finally caught a glimpse of her making her way down the sidewalk, chatting with Rosita and Eugene. Carol was sitting on the front porch swing, stringing green beans for supper when the group passed in front of the house.

"Tara, do you have a minute?" Carol called out to her before she was out of hearing range. "I could use your help with something in the kitchen."

Tara waved the other two on and turned back to the house, climbing the whitewashed porch steps. Carol rose to her feet, setting one strainer of beans into another bowl designated for the scraps, and stepped into house, heading for the kitchen, Tara behind her.

Before she could say anything, Tara started.

"Look, if you're worried about what happened, I won't say anything. No one has to know, you know? It was just a thing and-."

"Tara," Carol interrupted, "that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to see…," Carol trailed off then, shifting from one foot to the other as she tried to remember how she had rehearsed this the past two days.

"You wanted to see? What?" Tara questioned after a few awkward moments of silence.

Carol placed the strainers into the large apron-front sink, and turned to brace her hands on the granite island, looking Tara in the eye finally.

"Did you like it?" Carol blurted the question out, expelling her pent up breath and waiting, her hopes and desires hanging in the empty expanse between them.

Tara just looked at Carol, studying her face as if she expected some clue to appear, a cipher to help her unscramble the mystery that was the woman standing in front of her.

"Of course I liked it. I can't fake it that well," Tara snorted, quirking an eyebrow at Carol as she stood there, trying to pretend like this wasn't the most awkward conversation she had ever been a part of in her life. "That wasn't obvious to you?"

"Yeah, I mean, yeah I thought you liked it, at least in the moment you did." Carol bit down on her bottom, thinking of how to phrase the next question. "Do you think it's something you'd like to happen again?"

Tara's face registered her shock and disbelief. "What?"

"I don't want that to be a one time thing," Carol spoke hesitantly, as if she were feeling and testing each word as it came out of her mouth.

"You...what?" Tara felt like she was stuck on repeat here, but she couldn't seem to make her brain function.

"I think I would like to...explore...things," Carol's eyes fell to the countertop, studying every fleck of color, cheeks heated. She felt like she was floundering, drowning in the middle of sea without a life preserver or a raft to save her. She just knew she was mucking this all up. "Oh, fuck it," Carol muttered to herself, then looked back up to Tara. "I really liked what happened the other day. I'd like to do it again, sometime, maybe? If you wanted to, that is?"

"I don't understand. You and Daryl are-well, you're 'you and Daryl.' What about him? I don't wanna get on his bad side. Not that he has a good side," Tara shrugged. "But, well, you know what I'm saying." She was rambling now.

"He knows about us. And he knows that I...enjoy certain things. He's not opposed to me exploring those things, as long as we're open and honest with one another about it. But I think he'd be more comfortable if he was there also-"

"He wants to watch?" Tara sputtered, interrupting Carol. Surely, she'd hit her head and this was all some elaborate dream. She was just waiting for the twister to pick her up and carry her to Kansas.

"Not watch really, more like participate..."

"Look, I'm sure he's great and all, but I'm not into guys."

"No, no, I mean, with me. He'd be there with me." Carol's face felt so hot she was sure she could fry an egg on it. She didn't know she was going to have to spell everything out. Maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe she should just forget it and walk away. Her eyes fell on Tara then, and her heart sped up. Flashes of the shower flickered behind her eyes, she could feel Tara nipping at her breast again, could smell her arousal and the fruity scent of her body wash. She knew she couldn't just walk away from the opportunity without knowing for sure that it wasn't in the realm of possibility.

"Look, you don't have to do anything. We. We don't have to do anything. I just wanted to know if maybe there was a chance? That you might be interested?" Carol returned to nibbling on her lip, anxiously awaiting Tara's response, feeling like her stomach was full of hot, roiling lava.

A few moments passed and Tara just stood dumbfounded in the kitchen, her eyes staring but not seeing anything, lost in her thoughts and memories of that time in the shower. She never in her wildest dreams, and she'd had some wild ones about Carol since the shower, imagined that Carol would want it to happen again, much less proposition her with the idea for a threesome.

"I get it. It's a lot to think about, and it's not exactly in the realm of what you find yourself thinking about now that it's the end of the world. Just...would you think about it?" Carol asked Tara quietly, a hint of pleading desire lacing her tone. "If you decide no, we won't talk about it anymore. No one ever has to know. Just...just please think about it." Carol waited to see Tara nod, acknowledging she had heard what Carol said, and Carol turned back to the sink to rinse the beans.

"I'll...I'll let you know, okay? One way or another, I'll let you know by tomorrow evening," Tara spoke softly, her voice wavering slightly as she turned, exiting the kitchen and making her way out of the house and down the steps.

Walking down the sidewalk to the house she shared with the others, all she really saw was the piercing blue of Carol's eyes. Sad and mournful. Soft and warm. Lust filled and darkened with arousal. Earnest and pleading. In each incarnation, though, they were honest, loving, and caring. And they filled Tara with a longing and desire unlike any she had ever known.


End file.
